


BedBugs

by Cercus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chaptered, Crush, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Young romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cercus/pseuds/Cercus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"....lately Kiba had a bit of an itch when he was alone with the other genin. With Hinata around it was easy to play it cool and be the energetic team leader, bouncing from toe to toe and running at the head of the pack, but without their third member to keep his focus darting about Kiba felt his attention training in on the quiet bug shinobi. It was scary interesting to try and figure out what was going on behind Shino’s cool quiet gaze...."</p><p>__________</p><p>Kiba x Shino main pairing, mostly fluff. Smut in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realisation

Missions that lasted over night always had team eight separated into two rooms, Hinata and Kurenai- sensei in one and Kiba with Shino in the other. It was comfortable that way most of the time, but lately Kiba had a bit of an itch when he was alone with the other genin. With Hinata around it was easy to play it cool and be the energetic team leader, bouncing from toe to toe and running at the head of the pack, but without their third member to keep his focus darting about Kiba felt his attention training in on the quiet bug shinobi. It was scary interesting to try and figure out what was going on behind Shino’s cool quiet gaze. 

It was like there was an electric humming in the air around Kiba as he changed clothes for the night. The mission had gone well and they would be heading back to Konoha. the next morning. Akamaru peacefully lay on a cushion at the end of the bed. True to puppy nature, he was already sleeping. The canine ninja should have felt equally peaceful, or at the very least sleepy after his long day of hard work, but he couldn’t shake the buzzing in his head and the warmth in his chest.

He snuck another peek at his roommate, Shino, as he changed for bed as well. There was a drastic difference in Shino’s day wear and his night clothes. Kiba hardly ever saw this much of the other shinobi’s skin. He felt a blush creep over his shoulders and up his neck to heat the tips of his ears at the sight of Shino’s bare chest as the heavy jacket and under armor were shed for a thin tee-shirt. The bug ninja looked up from picking up his pajama pants and stared long and hard back at Kiba behind dark shades. “Do you mind?” He quipped with a cold and direct tone. 

Kiba almost yelped in his surprise at being caught staring. “Huh? S-sorry man ahah. I just was surprised to see you had pajamas. I almost expected you to start making a cocoon.” He teased, mentally cursing the stupid retort. He’d spent the night with Shino before and he’d never taken this much notice of the other boy. There was no reason to make it weird or feel this strangely about him. Shino just hummed in an un-amused grumble as he was given his privacy to change his pants for the night. 

“I take it you want the side with Akamaru?” he ask gesturing to the sleeping puppy casually as he headed over to the other side of the single twin bed they’d be sharing for the night. 

It hadn’t really occurred to Kiba yet that they’d be sharing the bed. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary but it felt surprising to think about and the bed suddenly seemed very small to him. They’d be laying close enough to touch in the night by mistake if someone rolled even slightly. The thought made an uncomfortable wiggle in the pit of the dog ninja’s belly. Touching his stomach absently Kiba suddenly realized he hadn’t responded and startled again, grinning wide at Shino. “Yeah, that’s the side I want!” 

Shino had already lain down on his side of the bed, getting up under the blanket and making himself comfortable on his back. “Goodnight then.” He muttered through the blanket he had pulled up over his chin. 

Kiba stared at the bed wondering how he would get through the night next to the person that was making his skin feel like it was on fire and crawling all at once. “Yeah…Goodnight….” 

\-----  
Shino didn’t make much noise in the night. In fact, Kiba could have almost pretended he was alone in the room with Akamaru if he’d wanted to. But the fact of the matter was that he wasn’t alone. 

He lay on his side with his back to the other boy, wide awake and listening to his quiet breathing. His body still hadn’t settled down since they’d changed and gotten into the bed nearly an hour ago. He wanted to just go on to sleep and forget about this weird feeling heating his belly and making his limbs so restless, but he just couldn’t shake it no matter how still he lay or how tightly shut he squeezed his eyes. 

At the end of the bed Akamaru stirred slightly from Kiba’s nervous fidgeting, grunted in his sleep, but didn’t wake, causing a fond smile to break out over Kiba’s features. “Good dog….” He muttered softly, giving the puppy a light rub with his foot. There was no chance he could get up out of the bed without waking his pup. He was trapped for the night. Huffing quietly, Kiba slowly and carefully rolled onto his side to face Shino. 

There was just enough moon light trickling in through the shutters to make out Shino’s features. Without the high collar of his jacket and the dark shades to hide his features, the other genin was strikingly handsome. He had a strong masculine jaw line and proud brow with thick lashes. Kiba’s breath caught in his throat. There were the butterflies again. 

He swallowed hard trying to control his breath so he wouldn’t make a weird noise in the silence of the room. Flustering quietly he bit the inside of his cheek making his eyes tear up at the corners. Just what the hell was wrong with him? He wanted nothing more than to brush the smooth cheek that looked like milk in the moonlight or run his fingers through the dark wild brush of Shino’s hair.

He reached out a trembling hand but lost his nerve half way, touching only the edge of the other pillow and gripping it slightly. The movement caused Shino to stir, a notoriously light sleeper in unfamiliar places he blinked and looked over at Kiba. His expression was groggy and a bit sour at being woken up. “Is something wrong?” He rasp making Kiba flinch. 

Kiba shook his head and floundered mentally, Shino’s eyes were so piercing even in the darkened room. His face felt so hot it must have been glowing. “Nah…Just…Stomach ache….” He whispered back. 

Shino nodded lightly. “Need something for it?” He ask, reaching over to lightly press the back of his hand to Kiba’s cheek the way his own father did to check for fever. “You feel warm….” 

“It’ll go away…” Kiba muttered, hoping Shino was still too sleepy to think much of it. The touch made his stomach tie itself into knots and roll in a giddy mania.

There was a quiet grunt of approval before Shino removed his hand and rolled back on his back to go back to sleep. The dog ninja held his own breath as he listened to the slight hiss and shuffle of the bedding then silence as Shino’s breath slowly returned to the slow deep draw of sleep. Kiba hid his heated cheek against the coolness of the pillow case and tried not to grin or fidget. There was no denying it. He had a crush on Shino.


	2. Standing Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "....Unfortunately the peace was not made to last. Ahead of Kiba Shino’s steps faltered slightly and he looked to his sensei with a curious arch of his brow, wondering if she felt the same unease in the air that had his insects humming to him. Akamaru scented the air and barked quietly to Kiba and Kiba nodded quietly. “Yeah I feel it too boy…Akamaru says we’re being followed guys.” Their teacher nodded and kept walking, motioning for her students to follow her off the path. It could be dangerous in the open and she wanted to know why they were being followed... "  
> \----
> 
> Kiba x Shino main pairing, mostly fluff. Smut in later chapters.

Despite his troubled rest, Kiba awoke with the sun fresh faced and ready to go. He was used to getting up early to walk the dogs and make Akamaru’s breakfast. As soon as his feet hit the floor the puppy’s tail was wagging eagerly. “Ready to go out, boy?” Kiba ask his companion with a big grin. Akamaru answered with an eager yap and jumped off the cushion to head for the door. 

As they walked around the small garden to the side of the hotel Kiba looked over his shoulder before addressing Akamaru again. “So…What do you think of Shino? Like…as boyfriend material?” His cheeks flushed bright red as he waited for the answer. The puppy looked up from where he had been inspecting an interesting smell under some leaves and wagged his tail, grumbling out a reply that made Kiba laugh and grin. 

“I think he looks strong too…And he’s got really nice shoulders…” He carried on, squatting down next to Akamaru as he picked around the old smell of a tom cat in the leaves. “He makes me feel all nervous though. Like I need to impress him…” Kiba sighed softly before looking up to scent the air. His team was up and getting ready to move out.

\---- 

Once Kurenai-sensei had her team dressed and ready to go, they all headed out together to the dirt road leading out of town and back towards Konoha. Kiba fell back from the lead some, hands in his pockets and Akamaru riding in his jacket. He was still day dreaming. Eyes tilted skyward but far away from the rest of reality, he felt disconnected in a pleasant way. It had rained last night. Puddles were still drying and making mud on the road so that their feet made gentle squishing sounds instead of sharp clops. The trees dripped in a soothing rhythmic sound and there was a light breeze. The day was peaceful and made for day dreams. 

Unfortunately the peace was not made to last. Ahead of Kiba Shino’s steps faltered slightly and he looked to his sensei with a curious arch of his brow, wondering if she felt the same unease in the air that had his insects humming to him. Akamaru scented the air and barked quietly to Kiba and Kiba nodded quietly. “Yeah I feel it too boy…Akamaru says we’re being followed guys.” Their teacher nodded and kept walking, motioning for her students to follow her off the path. It could be dangerous in the open and she wanted to know why they were being followed. 

In the woods just off the path the group of young ninja and their teacher were being watched. A group of ten rogue ninja, with a thirst for making a name for themselves, were scouting out the team. An order was given for the gang to move in and team eight was surrounded quickly. “Stay where you are and we’ll make this quick.” The leader of the rouge team sneered, sword in hand, as his team fanned out around them to surround the genin further. Their stench was almost unbearable on the wind. Like the gore of a battle field and stagnant water.

Kurenai-sensei cursed under her breath at the numbers but made no move, wanting to see her team handle things for themselves before she stepped in. “Remember your training…” She muttered to Hinata as the girl started to take a step back. The Hyuga youth nodded and steeled herself,, holding up her hands to prepare for gentle fist. Shino remained cautious but alert at Hinata’s side, waiting for the gang to make the first moves to see just what types of jutsu they had. He doubted they had anything of any importance if they would ambush just by encircling their prey. No more than common thugs.

Kiba however didn’t need such words of encouragement or to wait for logic to take hold, he grinned and let Akamaru out of his jacket. “You know I was having a good day till you guys showed your ugly mugs. And you smell like a dead whore. Why don’t you just run back into the woods with your tails tucked before I make dog meat out of you?” 

The leader scoffed and tilted his head in a command for his men to attack, taking a step back himself. They were eager for blood and the loud mouthed fool of a boy, as well as the sight of the beautiful woman with the brats had them all tense. “Kill them all. Then send the leaf village their heads.” He purred, a nasty smile splitting his features. 

Kiba charged as the outlaws did, taking a kunai from his pouch to fight off the closest members. He was determined to reach the leader, pissed off by the man’s brutal way of speaking to his team and how he just gave orders then moved back. A real leader led the charge in Kiba’s opinion. The look of surprise on the boss’s face as the teen launched himself over his men’s heads was quickly replaced with nasty glee. A flashing succession of hand signs from the thug caused an unhappy wiggle in Kiba’s belly but it was too late to try and get his feet under him to dash back. 

He skidded in the dirt in front of the boss just in time to hear “Water Bubble Jutsu”. The rogue ninja blew a large floating bubble of water from his mouth and fingers, engulfing Kiba’s head. Struggling for air and to remove the strange jutsu, kiba rolled in the dirt and clawed at the thick membrane of the bubble to no avail. It wouldn’t burst or release even as he tried to pierce it with his knife. 

He could vaguely hear Hinata coming to his aid and Akamaru ‘s barking, as he coughed and inhaled more and more water. It was like the liquid was alive, forcing itself down his throat and nose into his lungs. It tasted sour and thick like fermented well water. He saw black spots dancing in front of his eyes as his body grew weak and his chest ached for water. _I’m going to die…I’m drowning…_ he thought vaguely as even the wiggle of fear and horror of dying was drowned in stagnant water. His body grew still as he lost consciousness and blacked out on the ground.

\----

Floating…death felt like…floating…The light around him was soft and warm like when Kiba was still small enough for his mother to hold him and tuck him into bed at night. He couldn’t feel his body but he could see himself naked and clean, floating in the warm silence around him. _I didn’t want to die yet…I wanted to grow old…fall in love…see more of the world…_ These thoughts weren’t upsetting as they should have been, more facts stated blankly to himself. He held out a hand in front of himself and suddenly felt someone grasp it and pull. 

_I’m not going to let you die. Not from something so stupid._

The voice was familiar and stern. Kiba grasp the hand holding his own tightly, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure where the voice was coming from. It made him happy to not be alone in this void even with someone who seemed upset with him. Kiba smiled and shook his head, fingers loosening their hold slightly, he felt so relaxed and tired. _But I’m already dead…_

The presence felt irritated with his insistence as Kiba felt invisible arms pull him in close and tight. He felt lips pressed to his own in a hard kiss and he gasp from surprise and how good it felt.

 _Not yet you’re not._  
\----

Kiba’s eyelids fluttered as he started to come to. There were lips pressed against his own still. Firmly, insistently, kissing him with wind chapped skin. His mind went back to limbo, where he’d been kissed to draw him out of the light. He let out a soft sigh and returned the kiss weakly before choking as another breath of air was forced into his lungs. “Kiba breath.” Shino all but commanded as he pulled his mouth away and started the compressions again. “You can’t die like this you idiot.”   
Kiba coughed and retched, turning his head to the side to cough up several mouthfuls of sour water. His teammate let out a sigh of relief and looked over his shoulder. “Sensei, Kiba is breathing.” Kurenai-sensei smiled at Shino and nodded. “Good, Hinata is going to be just fine as well.” 

Kiba coughed a bit more, throwing up even more water as Shino helped him sit up some. “That was foolish of you, Kiba…” The bug ninja scolded lightly. “The other nine were basic thugs, easily handled by my beetles and Hinata’s taijutsu. But their leader was an ex anbu of the rain ninja. We were lucky you survived and the rest of us only took minor injuries.” 

Smiling weakly at the scolding, Kiba chuckled slightly. “But we won right?...Is Akamaru okay?” He looked around a little too fast, making his head swoon. Shino tsked and pushed him back down some. At hearing his name, Akamaru barked and put his paws up on Kiba’s chest. 

“He hasn’t left your side…You scared him you know.” Shino commented casually, pushing up his shades. Kiba blushed lightly and reached for his puppy, picking him up and scratching his head. “Sorry buddy…I didn’t mean to scare you.” Akamaru barked again, tail wagging happily at seeing his master was alright. Kiba looked up at Shino, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “You saved me…thank you…” 

Shino hummed lowly and got up to his feet, brushing grass from his knees. “Akamaru wasn’t the only one you scared…Be more careful.” He clipped as he headed over to check on Hinata. Kiba frowned a bit, used to the cold manner of Shino’s words but curious about the way the tips of the bug ninja’s ears lit up red.


	3. Chapter Three: Confession

The Aburame clan wasn’t known for its emotional prowess. More than half of Shino’s relatives had never even spoken a word to him, much less given him advice on how to feel. But for every unspoken feeling that swirled in the cool headed chunin’s breast, there remained one source; Kiba Inuzuka. 

The beast tamer came to mind more than Shino would have liked these days. When he was training, and meant to be mapping out the terrain, he was thinking instead of Kiba’s stupid grin. When he was tending the beetles he was also thinking of how toned his teammate’s arms had become over the summer. Dinner couldn’t be had without also bringing to mind the slight callous of the other chunin’s fingers and how they would feel against Shino’s palms. It was infuriating and embarrassing. 

It didn’t take long for Shino’s father, Shibi, to pick up that something was off with his son. The way that he stared angrily down into his rice rather than eating was more than enough of a flag. Choosing his words carefully, so as to not prod or pry, Shibi set down his chopsticks and cleared his throat. 

“Shino, you haven’t finished your meal.” He offered, his tone a gentle statement and invitation to talk. 

Picking up on the particular familial cues, Shino knew there was no escaping his father’s concern. “I was…Troubled by something trivial…” he muttered softly, hoping to be let off without much more than an open ended invite to talk about it, but nothing further. 

Shibi didn’t take the bait. “Nothing that troubles you out of eating can be that trivial. Talk to your father about what’s on your mind.” 

Sighing with a broken resolve, Shino set down his own unused chopsticks and looked up from his bowl to meet his father’s gaze. “…I think I may have feelings for a boy.” He stated flatly. He felt a chill go through him at his confession but prayed his face didn’t betray his nerves. 

The news didn’t really shock the older ninja. He had his suspicions that Shino would either prefer men or no one at all after the way he regarded the kunoichi of the leaf with such a dismissive gaze. “Does this boy have feelings in return?” He offered, picking back up his chopsticks to continue eating. 

Relief flooded Shino’s stomach and chest at the accepting response. Shibi wasn’t one to mince words if he didn’t agree with something. His father had no problem with him possibly liking Kiba. “I don’t know. I haven’t ask.” He picked up his own chopsticks and started to eat his own meal. 

The conversation was over but the feelings ran much deeper. Shino liked men. His father was okay with this. But Shino still hadn’t rid himself of the needling thoughts and feelings about Kiba. He’d still have to do something about that…eventually.

_____

Rather than face the shame of confessing his feeling of infatuation, Shino turned even more frigid. During sparing the next day he pulled no punches, making sure to hit Kiba with everything he had, beating down his teammate as well as his emotional turmoil.

Kiba seemed irritated and prickly at the onslaught, trying his best to keep pace but ultimately hitting the dirt and rolling. “What’s the big idea Shino?! We’re just training!” He growled, dusting off his elbows and rising to his knees for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Training for missions that could cost you your life. Need I remind you of the rain ninja?” Shino clipped back. He didn’t offer to help Kiba to his feet, not trusting himself not to blush at the contact. “Stop complaining and start taking this seriously.” 

Kiba seemed all the more irritated with the lecture, staying down on all fours to come at Shino again. “You’re not my mother so can it already!” He growled as he charged. 

Sparing with Kiba angry and Shino’s misplaced aggression quickly lead to trouble. Kiba feinted at the bug-nin, making an opening for Akamaru to come from the side. Shino spun to create a wall of chakra eating beetles and fend off the pup. But the second charge turned out to be a farce as well, Akamaru darting left and away. Kiba bounced up from under Shino’s feet to tackle him to the ground, only to end up catching a foot in the jaw from Shino’s pivot against Akamaru. The blow landed with a gritty crunch as Kiba’s teeth clacked and bit into his tongue and cheek.

Swearing and breaking away, Kiba put a hand to his mouth. Blood and drool poured from his lips into his palm and he swore again. 

Shino lowered his guard, the beetles returning up his sleeves and to his chakra network under his skin. “Are you alright?” He offered, tilting his head slightly. They’d wounded each other worse in training before, but he was worried he’d broken the dog-nin’s tooth with the kick. 

Kiba nodded, checking the inside of his mouth with a probing finger. “Yeah…just cut my mouth…” He muttered, trying to keep his face turned away. 

Shino wasn’t satisfied with the answer and leaned closer to get a better look. “Show me.” He commanded. 

Cheeks lighting up red, Kiba leaned away from his teammate. “I said its okay!” He all but yelped, covering his mouth with one hand. 

Stubbornness and pent up aggression flared and Shino’s hand darted out to catch Kiba by the chin. “And I said show me,” He clipped coolly as he tilted his head to look into Kiba’s mouth, intelligent grey-brown eyes flashing from behind his shades. 

Kiba was too stunned to argue, jaw dropping open obediently he glanced away to make sure no one would see him in this strangely intimate feeling position. 

The bite was nasty on Kiba’s cheek but his tongue looked hardly grazed and his teeth were intact. He swallowed hard and Shino suddenly became aware of how quiet Kiba had gotten. Glancing up from the inside of his mouth, Shino noticed how red his cheeks were and how Kiba’s hands fidgeted with the hem of his own jacket. The dog-nin’s eyes were searching his face now, looking for an explanation as his mouth closed and opened again slightly. “I…” Kiba started. 

Shino released his hold on Kiba’s jaw and stepped back. The tips of his own ears crimson and his face hidden in the collar of his jacket. “I need to go.” He muttered, his mouth suddenly dry and his thoughts unsure. 

Before he could go, Kiba reached out and grabbed his sleeve, pulling hard to get his attention back. “Hey, don’t run off. Are you really still that mad about the rain ninja?” He huffed, searching what he could see of Shino’s face for answers. “I mean...You can’t just stay mad. We’re team mates.” 

Confusion swirled like a black mist in Shino’s head. Kiba still thought he was being cold because of the ambush and his stupid actions. “I’m …Not mad.” He offered flatly, trying to turn again but receiving an insistent tug on his sleeve again.

“Okay, then why are you acting all weird?” Kiba prompted, hanging on stubbornly now that he had a handhold. 

Shino could have broken away easily, or just refused to say anything at all until Kiba dropped it, but something about the questioning and searching tone his teammate was using made him feel guilty for even considering these things. He didn’t like to lie when he didn’t have to. He took pride in his own blunt nature. Better to just spit it out now that Kiba had noticed the behavior. 

He sighed, resigning himself to being shunned or berated. “I am…infatuated with you.” He stared into Kiba’s dumbfounded face and quickly added. “It will pass.”

“Infatuated…That’s like…You like me right?” Kiba offered, still staring and feeling shell shocked. 

Shino’s mouth quirked into an uncomfortable wiggle behind his collar. “…Something like that, yes.” 

All at once the lights came on in Kiba’s head and he broke out in a massive grin. “Wait really? You like me?!” 

“Are you trying to make me uncomfortable by forcing me to repeat myself?” Shino grumbled, feeling like he was being made fun of. “Yes, I like you. But it’ll go away okay?” 

Kiba’s jaw flapped open and shut a few times in his excitement and flabbergasted state. “What no. I don’t want it to go away!” 

Shino blinked behind his shades confused all over again. “Why not?” He offered flatly, feeling like he was stepping into a foot snare of emotions.

“Because I like you too…” Kiba smiled, using as much charm as he could muster with one side of his jaw so swollen. “I’ve liked you for a while, Shino.” 

Suddenly glad for his face cover, Shino felt his neck and ears light on fire with his blush. “I see.” He offered lamely, staring at the hold Kiba still had on his sleeve. “Do you...wish to see where this goes then?” 

The dog-nin couldn’t help the snort of laughter that burst from his nose. “Geeze. Way to be smooth, Aburame." He snickered as he released the hold on Shino's sleeve to lace their fingers together. "Yeah...I wanna see where this goes with you” He felt brave knowing that Shino felt the same, but was still sore that he hadn’t been the one to confess. He leaned up to press his lips against the other teen’s mouth, firmly sealing the deal with a kiss. 

Stunned chills didn’t stop Shino’s body from reacting. He leaned into the kiss, using his height as leverage to take control. Kiba faltered slightly, surprised and weak in the knees from so much contact so suddenly. Cupping the back of Kiba’s head with his palm Shino pressed closer. He placed his other hand in the small of his teammate's back for support and pressed him against his chest. Breath growing heavy he pulled back slightly to nipped Kiba's lower lip with a commanding growl. “…I don’t have to be smooth if you give yourself up so easily.” He pulled away, leaving Kiba blushing and breathless. “I have to go home. We’ll speak more later.” 

Kiba nodded, dazed and grinning he couldn't even be angry about being overwhelmed so quickly. He watched Shino go until his silhouette vanished on the horizon before realizing he was standing stupidly in the middle of the field. He glanced down at Akamaru and laughed loudly. “Did you hear that boy? He likes me back!” Akamaru tilted his head and barked, wagging his tail. He wasn’t sure what just happened but he could tell his master was pleased. Kiba knelt and let Akamaru hop into his jacket, heading back home with an extra bounce in his step and his heart racing.


End file.
